1. Field of the Invention
A portable lounge device is related. Specifically, a compatible combination mat and pillow lounge is described that includes means for internally storing items, wherein the storage means is readily accessible by a user when the device is in either an open or closed configuration.
2. Description of the Background Art
Blankets and general purpose ground cloths have been used for protecting loungers from different undesirable conditions of the ground, be it dirt, grass, cement, sand, a deck, and the like. Folding and transporting these items and associated pillows and similar belongings is often inconvenient. Unorganized items are usually bulky and require undue effort to move and use.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,323 teaches a multi-purpose carrying bag for holding diapers and other baby supplies. A detachable strip of material is included, as is a surrounding bag. Several pouches are accessible only from outside the bag.
A knock-down combination handbag and mat and method of making the same is related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,668. The mat folds into a compact volume and then is inverted into a a receiving pouch, thereby generating a handbag.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,618 is a weighted towel. Around the perimeter of the towel is a weighted cord. The towel is secured to a receiving stuff bag with a drawstring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,907 presents a folding recreation chair-pad. Several rectangular components are secured to a surrounding fabric. The components are related to one another to produce a back support and sitting cushion. The components collapse and fold together to generate a suitcase-like piece of luggage.
An exercise mat is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,990. Two main members comprise the device, a main mat and an extension mat. A pocket is included to store the extension pad to the main pad.
A carry-all for transporting articles including a towel to a bathing area is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,986. for transportation, an elongated pad is rolled into a cylinder and secured by VELCRO.TM. fasteners. A handle and storage pockets, accessible only from the unrolled device, are provided.
A multi-purpose utility tote is related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,906. The entire structure is secured in a closed form by means of a zipper around the perimeter of the main panels. The closed structure has a shape of a cubic container or box with an inner open volume for storage. Unfolded, the device consists of the several interconnected main panels an several interconnected and extendible side panels for generating a ground covering surface. Provided are an outer pocket and a detachable inner pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,245 describes a portable pillow/lounge set that is convertible into and from a tote bag. A rectangular member has a pillow incorporated into one end. The device folds upon itself to produce a bag with handles and an internal storage compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,107 teaches a beach mattress. An elongated, rectangular pad is provided with a plurality of item holding members and a pillow. The pad rolls to a transportation size.
The subject device overcomes limitations existing in the prior art by providing a portable mat and pillow lounge that has storage means accessible from either an open or closed configuration. Pockets are included that are readily accessed when the mat is rolled about the pillow and when the mat is lying upon the ground. Additionally, a generous pillow is supplied that serves a duel role of giving the user a cushion and as a form upon which to wrap the mat to generate a convenient suitcase-like portable unit.